Entrevista fulera!
by Dark Kyuu
Summary: Dois seres são convidados a cidade para fazer uma entrevista com todos os personagens... Extremamente comédia, favor não apedrejar a autora apenas pelo fato de que ela zoa todos os personagens T.T
1. Chapter 1

_Já que agora no FFnet não é possivel usar asterisco, eu descreverei ações atráves de parenteses, oka? i.i' rpg system mode: On_

_Boa leitura... _

**_Capitulo 1 - No Honky Tonk_**

**(Honky Tonk, meia noite e meia)**

Figura desconhecida: (entrando de fininho, seguida por outra figura estranha)

Outra figura estranha: (seguindo a figura desconhecida)

Figura desconhecida: Sssssh (faz sinal de silencio)

Outra figura estranha: o.ob

(momento de silencio)

Outra figura estranha: Eu não sou estranho T.T

Figura desconhecida: Merda escreve logo nossos nomes! Ò.ó

(alarme do Honky Tonk aciona e quinze policiais armados caem encima dos dois e os levam pra delegacia)

Figura desconhecida: Má pera... De onde saíram esses caras?

(Não importava, então eles continuaram seguindo o roteiro)

Figura desconhecida e outra figura estranha: (gota) ...

**(Na delegacia)**

Figura desconhecida agora nomeada de Lucy: Eu não fiz nada! ;.;

Outra figura estranha, agora nomeado de Shiro: Eu também não! i.i

PM: Então o que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo lá há exatamente meia noite e meia?

Shiro: Ahn... Passeando?

PM: Mas exatamente meia noite e meia?

Lucy: Bah, você não sabe que escrever tempo quebrado dá maior preguiça? Eu te pago uma cerveja e você deixa a gente ir embora!

PM: Eu não tomo bebida alcoólica, sou um oficial correto...

**(cinco minutos depois)**

PM bêbado que nem uma cabra: E aí a vadia da minha mulher me traiu com o açougueiro! E eu jurei pra mim mesmo que nunca mais ia dar banho no cachorro! Buaaaa...

Lucy: Plano de encher a cara do PM concluído, agora vamos voltar ao Honky Tonk, Shiro! Ò.ó

Shiro: Eu te enteeeendo T.T (com garrafa de vodka na mão)

Lucy: (gota) ...

**(depois de alguns litros de café e uma boa noite de sono)**

Lucy: Está com a câmera?

Shiro: Sim o.o

Lucy: Muito bem, agora vamos entrevistar os Get Backers...

Shiro: Gravando o.ob

Lucy: Estamos aqui com Midou Ban, o organizador dos Get Backers e aparentemente o cérebro da dupla... Diga-nos, Ban... Porque vocês decidiram criar um serviço de recuperação?

Ban: Bem, Lucy... As coisas hoje em dia não são fáceis, sabe? E também com o aumento dos sofredores de Alzheimer, hoje em dia as pessoas esquecem muito onde colocaram as chaves do carro e nós os Get Backers podemos recuperar qualquer coisa para qualquer um...

Ginji: ...comcemporcentode chance de sucesso! (aparece todo piripitante)

Lucy: Quem é a biba loira? O.o'

Ginji: Eu sou heterossexual! T-T (sai cabisbaixo)

Lucy: Corta! ¬¬

**(intervalo inútil)**

Lucy: Bem, diga, Ban... É muito difícil ser um recuperador?

Ban: Depende muito de quem eles envolvem no caso...

Lucy: É verdade que hoje em dia o numero de "estranhos" está aumentando? O.o

Ginji: Vocês estão falando de mim né? T-T

Lucy: Corta u.u'

(Hevn entra com quase nada de roupa)

Hevn: Oi, meninos! -.o

Lucy: O.o' Quem é a figura?

Hevn: Eu sou a put... Digo, a mediadora n.n

Lucy: Ah, sim... o.o' Você é médium?

Hevn: Não, eu sou uma puu... Negociante .-."

Lucy: Ah... Entendo .-.

Ginji: Eu vou é afogar as magoas em Pizza! T.T Paul, solta uma Pizza aí!

Paul: (gota)

Natsumi: Aqui está, Ginji-kun!

Ginji: Natsumi-chan, por que está vestida assim? O.o

Natsumi: (com roupa de gato) A Hevn disse que ia me ensinar uma brincadeira nova! n-n

Ginji: (gota)

Lucy: ... Tio (olhando pro Paul) o seu cabelo é mesmo rosa?

Hevn: É sim, e eu posso provar! -.n

Lucy e Paul: (gota) ...

Ban: Meu Deus... O nível ta descendo, eu vou embora... (levanta e sai)

Ginji: Ahhh, Ban-chan, querido! Me espereee! (sai correndo atrás)

Lucy: Shiro, siga aqueles Get Backers! Ò.ó

(Get Backers e reporteres saem do Honky Tonk)

* * *

Final do primeiro capítulo... tosco não? o.o Eu adoro essas fics xD 

Kissus o/


	2. Chapter 2

_Ban: Meu Deus... O nível ta descendo, eu vou embora... (levanta e sai)_

_Ginji: Ahhh, Ban-chan, querido! Me espereee! (sai correndo atrás)_

_Lucy: Shiro, siga aqueles Get Backers! Ò.ó_

**_Capitulo 2 - Sr. Akabane_**

**(no fusca)**

Ban: Go, Herbie! Ò.o

Lucy: (gota) o fusca tem nome?

Ginji: Você nunca assistiu o filme dele? T.T Poxa, e eu achei que ia ser um sucesso...

Lucy: Por que eu em sã consciência iria assistir um filme de um fusca esperto?

Ginji: Ela me odeia, Baan-chaaan! T.T

Lucy: Para o carro ¬¬

**(fora do fusca)**

(todo mundo andando a pé no meio da rua)

Ginji: Por que você tinha que parar justo na vaga pra deficientes, Ban? T-T

Ban: Não era pra deficiente!

Lucy: Realmente não sei por que guincharam o carro, vocês dois parecem ter certas... Deficiências u.u'

Ginji: (vira boneca repolhinho) ó.ò Mimimi...

Shiro: Eita, poha o-o Ele encolheu!

Ban: É... é muito triste quando acontece... (dá palmadas nas costas dele)

Shiro: Eu não estou falando DISSO! Estou falando do loiro!

Ban: Ah o.o'

Akabane: Ginjiiiii (pula encima dele e sai rolando)

Todos: (gota)

Ginji: Ahhhhhh, estou sendo estuprado pelo Michael Jackson! T—T

Todos: (morrem)

Akabane: Ora, ora... O que os Get Backers fazem aqui? (levanta e ajeita o chapéuzinho)

Lucy: Dando voltas... Mas diga, Sr. Akabane... O que o senhor faz da sua vida? O.o (coloca microfone perto)

Akabane: Bem, eu dedico minha vida a atormentar o Ginji e o Ban... ù.u

Lucy: E o que você faz nas horas vagas? .-.

Akabane: Leciono gramática:D Olha como eu faço um J perfeito (esfaqueia pedestre)

Pedestre esfaqueado: Waaaaaah (rolando de dor)

Lucy: Muito bonito o.o Agora veja o meu ù.u (faz um Z no mesmo cara)

Pedestre esfaqueado: Eu vou pagaaaaaar, me dêem mais três diaaaas (rolando na rua)

Akabane: Interessante... Qual seu nome? o.o

Lucy: É Lucy o.o

Akabane: Então por que você fez um Z? o.o

Lucy: Seu nome não é Jakabane, então cala a boca ¬¬

Akabane: (gota) Você diz coisas muito interessantes...

Ban: Ta, chega de papo, deixa a gente passar -.-

Akabane: Infelizmente eu não posso sem uma luta... (risada de Orochimaru)

Lucy: Vou ter que pagar cerveja pra ele também? -.-'

Akabane: Desculpe, eu não bebo...

**(cinco minutos depois)**

Akabane chapado: Daí o Ginji me trocou pelo Ban (ick) e eu jurei que nunca mais ia me envolver com ninguém... T—T (ick)

Ginji e Ban: (petrificam, viram poeira e o vento leva)

Lucy: Scholl... A única que desce redonda u.u'

Akabane: (ick ick) T-T

Lucy: Você é muito estranho, tio Bane o.o Você tem que ser mais descolado, entende? O.o

Akabane: Eu sou descolado! Olha o meu chapéu, ele tem um rasguinho:D

Lucy: (gota) Você sabe fazer uma Tare transformação?

Akabane: Uma o que? O.o

Lucy: Igual o loiro aqui o.o (aponta Tare Ginji)

Akabane: Nunca pensei nisso o-o Deixe-me ver... (faz força e vira uma barata)

Lucy: (gota) Uma barata?

Akabane: (faz mais força e vira pudim)

Lucy: (ploft)

Akabane: (faz mais força ainda e além de ganhar hemorróidas, vira uma boneca repolhinho também)

Lucy: Nhaaa, que bonitinho i.i (coloca dentro da bolsa e continua andando)

Akabane: Ginji, agora estou do tamanho certo... (brilho maligno nos olhos)

Shiro: Ban, pra onde iremos agora? O.o

Ban: Vamos para a... (trovões ao fundo) Fortaleza ilimitada!

Shiro: O que é isso? o.o

Ban: Você não reparou naqueles prédios cheios de varas de pesca gigantes que ficam no meio da cidade?

Shiro: Sim, eu o chamo de Mangenjou O.o

Ban: Você nunca assistiu Get Backers dublado na Animax?

Shiro: Tio, eu sou pobre... eu baixo naqueles sites fuleiros e em japonês T-T

Ban: (gota)

**(Todos indo felizes para a fortaleza ilimitada ou, como as pessoas pobres e desprovidas de Animax o chamam, Mangenjou)**

* * *

Sem inspiração para dedicatorias... mas eu amo toda e qualquer pessoa que se dispõe a ler minhas fics T-T (tempos de glória no se foram e não voltaram mais) 

Kissus o/


	3. Chapter 3

_Ban: Você nunca assistiu Get Backers legendado na Animax?_

_Shiro: Tio, eu sou pobre... eu baixo naqueles sites fuleiros e em japonês T-T_

_Ban: (gota)_

_(Todos indo felizes para a fortaleza ilimitada ou, como as pessoas pobres e desprovidas de Animax o chamam, Mangenjou)_

**_Capitulo 3 - A fortaleza_**

Lucy: Putz O.O

Mano da favela... Digo, da fortaleza: Ae, meus chapas... Aqui tem que pagar taxa pra poder passar... Mil ienes aqui na mão...

Ban: Ora, seu...

Lucy: ... (ergue copo de cerveja)

**(algum tempo depois)**

Emishi: Bem vindos o/

Todos mundo sentado no ferro velho: Ohayo!

Lucy: Meu deus... Vocês moram numa lixeira! Eu exijo um acento decente, me recuso a fazer essa entrevista sentada encima de latas!

Todos: (caem em depressão)

Makubex: Vamos para o meu laboratório então... n.n'

**(no laboratório)**

Lucy: Estamos aqui com o Sr. Kakei... Sr.Kakei, o que o senhor faz da sua vida?

Juubei: Eu protejo o Makubex e o Kazuki...

Lucy: Ah, e por que você faz isso? o.o'

Juubei: Porque nasci para fazer isso...

Lucy: Hm, você não tem crises de existência por isso?

Juubei: Não, eu sou perfeitamente equilibrado...

Emishi: Quero ver então você dizer "O peito do pé de Pedro é preto!"

Juubei: (se encolhe no chão e começa a chupar o dedo) É preto... Preto, estou dizendo... Mimimi...

Lucy: (gota)

Emishi: aheuahuehue XD

Lucy: E você é o que... Ou quem?

Emishi: Eu sou o deus das piadas, o grande e poderoso...

Lucy: (dormindo e babando)

Emishi: (se encolhe ao lado do Juubei) Eu sou um cara foda, eu sou um cara foda... Mimimi...

Akabane: Eu posso matar eles agora? i.i

Ginji: Não, Akabane-san... Todos têm que ser amigos! T-T

Akabane: Você quer ser meu amigo, Ginji-kun?

Ginji: Bem, eu... .-.

Akabane: Ginjiiiiiiiii (sai correndo atrás dele)

Ginji: Baaaaaaaan-chaaaaaaan (corre)

Ban: Em briga de casal eu não me meto... (fumando umas)

Akabane: Por que Ban! Sempre Ban! Ban isso, Ban aquilo... E eu, como fico? T-T

Lucy: Dá pra voltar pra mim, por favor?

Shiro: Ah, ta... Foi mal n.n'

Lucy: Bem, e você menina, quem é você?

Sakura: Eu sou irmã do Juubei...

Lucy: E qual seu poder?

Sakura: Bem, eu controlo os panos que eu enrolo na minha cabeça... o.o

Lucy: ... você ta brincando né...?

Sakura: Não .-.

Lucy: Fala serio! Você estudou na mesma escola que ele? Eu aposto que você ficava o dia todo segurando as toalhas molhadas de suor dele e daí começou a achar que podia controlar os paninhos! Você só rebola um pouco e acha que já virou guerreira?

Sakura: ...

Lucy: E digo mais, como você aprendeu a mexer em panos se a escola ensina a usar agulhas? O que é a escola Kakei afinal? Clube do colchão?

(momento de silencio)

Sakura: É verdaaaaaaaaaade, é tudo verdadeeeeeee (senta e chora junto com Juubei e Emishi)

Lucy: -.-' É de Marte...

Makubex: Você está magoando os meus amigos!

Lucy: E você quem seria?

Makubex: Eu sou Makubex... o.o'

Lucy: Aquele que não tem nome?

Makubex: S-Sim T-T (abraça ursinho arregaçado)

Lucy: Pense por outro lado, se não te contaram seu nome deve ser melhor você nem saber qual é XD Mas enfim... O que você faz da vida?

Makubex: Eu sento e mecho no computador o.o'

Lucy: Não, eu me referi aos poderes... .-.

Makubex: Então... o.o'

Lucy: (pensamento: Bando de gente inútil! x.x) Aposto que você fica no MSN na maior parte do expediente u.u' Ah, essa juventude de hoje em dia... i.i'

Makubex: Na verdade eu prefiro o termo Messenger .-. E olha que fashion o meu nick! Eu baixei o Plus e deixei ele azul... Não é lindo?

Lucy: Você se acha esperto não é? Então deixa eu te mostrar o que é bom... (abre pinball no Word)

Makubex: O.O Como você fez isso?

Lucy: É uma coisa que está além da sua compreensão de mortal... Mas diga, Makubex, você tem algum sonho, além de querer arrumar um nome descente? -.-'

Makubex: (aparece com roupa de Pinóquio) Eu quero ser um menino de verdade T-T (nariz cresce)

Lucy: (desmancha)

Shiro: Lucy, está acabando a bateria... .-.

Lucy: Bem... olha (Akabane correndo atrás do Ginji, Ban correndo atrás do Akabane, Juubei, Sakura e Emishi chupando dedo e Makubex dando propina pra fada azul deixar o nariz dele normal) Isso conclui a nossa entrevista... (gota) Obrigado a todos e boa noite:D

Masaki: Ninguém vai me entrevistar? T-T

Ginji: Aaaaaaaaaaah, Masaki!

Masaki: Opa, é pra já! -.n

Ginji: Não foi o que eu quis dizer! T.T

Hevn: Vamos lá, Natsumi... Pega, empurra, daí fica pra frente e pra trás, pra frente e pra trás...

Natsumi: X.x

Lucy: (pedindo carta de demissão)

Shiro: Mas ainda tenho a impressão de que falta alguém... õ.o

**(enquanto isso, sentados num banquinho distante)**

Kazuki: ...

Shido: ...

Kazuki: Então né, Shido-kun... Fiquei sabendo que você tem relações... (dá rosnadinho sexy) muito selvagens...

Shido: (gota)

**FIM**

_**Créditos:**_

_Lilium Lucy_

_Fuyuki Shido_

_Midou Ban_

_Amano Ginji_

_Akabane Kurodo_

_Kakei Sakura_

_Kakei Juubei_

_Makube Pintôncio Jeniffer_

_Haruki Emishi_

_Kazuki Fuchoin_

**

* * *

**

Pois é... cá está o fim da fanfiction i.i

Obrigado a quem leu até aqui, kissus n.n/


End file.
